beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolas Sokolov
page for this image.]]Nikolas smiled to his grandchild. She looked beautiful and he expected no less from her or from any public faces that represented his family. They were to be desirable; it was their appeal that, at least partially, allowed the family to be so successful. Of course, brute force and money helped too, but a beautiful face and sinful body could do so much more damage than hexes and a vault in Gringott's. ~Nikolas Sokolov, ‘Welvirne Castle’ Background Born to Kira and Aleksandr Sokolov, Nikolas was the youngest of fourteen siblings. At a young age, Nikolas was aware that his family was very large and not the disorganized, happy mess of other families. He was born into a mob family, the Russian Mafia. Between private tutors and Kutizov Academy of Magic, Nikolas was a competent wizard by the age of fifteen. Around this time, he also met Mariya. Like any boy with raging hormones, Nikolas acted on them and, as soon as his family found out that Mariya was pregnant, she became his wife. Together, Mariya and Nikolas had six children. They would’ve had more; however, Mariya died less than a year after her last child, Kenya, was born. During this time, Nikolas endured more and more responsibility with his growing family. Eventually, he was completely on his own with his own branch of the family and the ‘family business’. In 1951, Nikolas married a twenty year old named Mia. Their first child, Mefodiy was born in 1952. While Mia and he continued expanding his family, Nikolas also continued expanding the family business. Though, plans with both slowed dramatically in 1959 when a bad business practice landed Nikolas in Krentin, Russia’s equivalent to Azkaban. His stay was only five years though due to his eldest son, Vladimir, blackmailing high Russian wizard officials into releasing his father. Once released, Nikolas and Vladimir proceeded to remove one of those said officials and replace him with Vladimir, cementing the family’s political power. The family continued to grow, financially, politically and literally, up until 1982, when Mia died. While the family’s reputation wealth continued to grow, Nikolas never remarried. In 2000, the Sokolov family was contacted by a British man claiming to be Julian Belov. The pale faced man explained to the family their situation with Lord Voldemort as well as how ripe the economy was in England, both wizard and muggle alike. After much deliberation and reviewing their prospects in Russia, Nikolas made the decision that it was time to relocate. Russia’s mob was moving to wizarding England. With the family’s aide, Voldemort was dealt with more swiftly than without their numbers and combined magical ability. Unfortunately for wizarding England, the departure of the Sokolov family was not part of the agreement: Nikolas Sokolov and his children were there to stay. Now a fixture in England, Nikolas continues to labor over stretching Sokolov roots into English soil and ensuring that his family would find the British prosperous for many decades to come. Personality Nikolas was raised to love his family. It is this love for them that makes him fiercely protective over his kin and children, he’ll stop at nothing to see to it that they are safe. Nikolas is very tenacious, often times being described as dog-like in his pursuit of someone or something. This is driven partially by the need to house and feed so many children and grandchildren, but also because his family will remain part of England for years. Relationships Romantic Surprisingly, Nikolas has had few romantic engagements. Aside from his two wives, he did briefly see a woman in Russia before the family moved to England. Usually, however, his time is monopolized with the running of his family. Children So far, Nikolas has had twelve children over the span of 45 years. For a complete list of his children and grandchildren, see here. link Family Nikolas was the last of fourteen children between Kira and Aleksandr Sokolov. His family is renowned for being a mob family, so Nikolas was born into the family business. He was also born into a very, very large family. Played By This character is not playable and only temped by Lilly. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Male Character Category:Member of the Sokolov Family Category:Born in Russia Category:Pureblood Category:Father Category:Not Playable Category:Male Category:Original Category:Requires Updates